Union
by trekkie02
Summary: Certains prennent très mal le rejet.  Attention : Death fic.


**Union**

**Auteur**: Trekkie

**Genre** : Drame  
**Spoilers**: Essentiellement les spoilers de « Threads » et d' « Affinity » ,de la saison 8 , donc si vous ne voulez pas savoir , ne lisez pas .  
**Disclaimer**: Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM , Gekko et Double secrets Production. . etc.

**Note de l'auteur**: Bon , j'ai le moral en montagnes russes en ce moment ,alors désolée . En plus j'ai vu « Le Village » , deux fois , et même si le film est excellent , ça aide pas .  
Dédicace à Cae , et à sa théorie du Psychopathe.

**-« Je suis désolé » lui annonça le médecin en sortant de la salle où il venait de constater le décès .  
-« Merci docteur . » arriva-t-elle à articuler . Elle savait qu'il avait fait le maximum pour essayer de les sauver . Mais qu'aurait-il put faire alors que même les Tok'Ras n'avaient rien put faire pour les sauver ?songea-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce où reposait le corps sans vie deJacob Carter , son père .  
Tout ça n'avait aucun sens . Non rien n'avait de sens . Sa vie , n'avaitplus de sens depuis des mois , réalisa-t-elle en s'asseyant prés du lit où il était , le regard fixé sur sa main gauche où brillait sa bague de fiançailles..  
-« Carter ? » l'appela-t-il doucement , posant sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention , se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était là àveiller le corps de son père . On était venu lui annoncer que le général Carter était décédé plus d'une heure auparavant . Le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle était probablement en état de choc .. «Carter ? » répéta-t-il .  
-« Il est mort . » murmura-t-elle ,la voix étranglée par les sanglots , ense relevant pour se tourner vers lui .  
-« Je sais . Carter , je suis désolé . » essaya-t-il de la réconforter , la  
prenant maladroitement dans ses bras . Il ne savait jamais trop comment se comporter dans ses cas là . Il savait juste qu'elle avait besoin de lui…. .Il le savait toujours . comme si elle faisait partie de lui …. songea-t-il , en la sentant exploser en sanglots sur son épaules .**

* * *

Il était venu dés qu'il avait sut …. Dés que l'enseigne qui avait répondu sur le portable de Sam lui avait expliqué que le colonel Carter ne pouvait pas prendre aucun coup de fil …. que son père était décédé ….Elle devait avoir besoin de lui à cet instant , songea Pete en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, où le garde lui avait dit , la mine sombre , que  
qu'il pourrait la trouver …..Où peut être pas , songea-t-il , en la découvrant dans ses bras . Il avaittoujours sut qu'elle lui mentait à son propos …pensa-t-il amer …  
-« Sam . » intervint il , conscient que le moment n'était pas à la colère .Après tout , ils étaient amis …. ça aurait dût lui sembler normal …..Alors pourquoi avait elle cet air coupable et surpris sur le visage , se demanda-t-il , alors que Jack s'écartait d'elle Comme si ….. « Je vous déranges peut être ? » ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter , défiant un instant du regard , l'homme qui se tenait prés de sa compagne . « . Je suis  
venu dés que j'ai su . »  
-« Je vous laisse . » déclara Jack , redevenu en instant le Brigadier général O'Neill, s'écartant un peu plus de la jeune femme pour lui laisserla place . « Ça va aller ? » ajouta-t-il , regardant Sam , détestant l'idée qu'elle puisse encore souffrir .  
-« Je vais m'occuper d'elle . » lui répondit le policier , passant un bras protecteur autour d'elle .  
-« Je n'en doute pas. » murmura-t-il , sortant avant de laisser parler son coeur .  
Il était parti …. réalisa Sam , quand Pete la prit dans ses bras . Il l'avait laissé . c'était comme si on lui avait arraché une part d'elle-même ,songea-t-elle . Elle avait conscience que Pete lui murmurai des mots doux ,cherchant à la consoler , à la réconforter . lui caressant doucement le dos, pour l'apaiser , à la manière d'une mère pour son enfant .  
Pourtant , sonétreinte ne lui apporter aucun réconfort . Elle ne faisait qu'accentuer la  
sensation de vide qui se creusait en elle . Pourquoi l'avait il laissé ?. …Ne comprenait il pas qu'elle avait besoin de lui ?. …se demanda-t-elle ,incapable , de laisser couler ses larmes , sans son étreinte …. Comment pourrai-t-elle pleurer son père sans lui ?.. Comment peut on pleurer lesgens qu'on aime quand il vous manque une partie de vous-même ?..

* * *

La laisser comme ça , lui avait déchirer le coeur . …mais sa place n'était plus auprès d'elle désormais . Désormais , c'était la place de Pete ….C'était lui qui en avait le droit. Songeai-t-il , remuant les papiers sur son bureau , incapable de se concentrer sur son travail , quand on frappa à saporte .  
-« Entrez . » ordonna-t-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée qu'auparavant .Songeant que ce devait être Daniel ou Teal'C qui venait aux nouvelles .  
-« Je ... je ne vous dérange pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce , «Je….voulais vous parler . » ajouta-t-elle en entrant timidement dans lebureau .  
-« Carter ? » finit-t-il par réagir , surpris . « Bien sûr . asseyez vous. » lui proposa-t-il, en lui désignant le siège en face de lui . « .Votre père sera enterré au cimetière d'Arlington en Virginie . » reprit il après avoir attendu en vain qu'elle prenne la parole .  
-« Les Tok'Ras . » commença-t-elle , l'air absent .  
-« Les Tok'Ras n'auront pas leur mot à dire cette fois . » la coupa-t-il .« Le président à décidé d'attribuer à votre père la purple Hart . » ajouta-t-il , d'un ton plus doux .  
-« Merci . » murmura-t-elle , les larmes aux yeux , consciente qu'il devait en avoir fait lui même la demande . « Je vais quitter Pete . » lui annonça-t-elle , brusquement , après un long moment de silence , alors qu'il se levait déjà pensant qu'elle allait mettre un terme à leur entretien .  
-« Carter . » balbutia-t-il , pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il allait dire ,ni de comment il fallait qu'il réagisse à cette annonce . Bien sûr , il savait comment il voulait réagir , mais sa décision , lui semblait trop ...précipité , elle était encore sous le choc de la perte de son père . «Carter ... » reprit il . « Vous devriez peut être y réfléchir . »  
-« Ça ne marche pas . et vous le savez bien . » lui répondit elle enpleurant , incapable de se retenir . « …On ne peut pas . » ajouta-t-elle ,son esprit cherchant frénétiquement les mots qui se refusaient à elle .  
-« Carter , si c'est à propos de Kerry. » commença-t-il , voulant lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait aucune importance... Et que de toutes manières ,elle l'avait déjà quitté parce qu'elle savait... parce qu'elle avait sut , ce qu'il voulait ce cachait à lui même .  
-« Kerry , n'a rien à voir avec ça . » le coupa-t-elle , fermement . Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire qu'il aimait la jeune femme , qu'il ne la quitterai pas . « .. Avant de mourir. » lui expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots . « Ils m'ont dit ... qu'ils étaient heureux pour moi ... à propos de la bague ... que l'amour vrai c'était comme la fusion , que l'on vivait en l'autre comme lui vivait en vous … »  
Il pouvait la voir , assise sur la chaise veillant les derniers instants de son père . il voyait Jacob , qui lui murmurait ses paroles d'une voix déjà éteinte à peine soutenu par la voix de Selmac . Il sentait la douleur qu'elles creusaient dans son cour . comme il avait sut à l'instant même où ilsétaient morts . Il avait sentit cette impression de coup de poing  
dans leventre que l'on ressent quand on vous l'annonce , ce sentiment que soudain  
autour de vous le monde s'effondre . avant même que l'officier qui frappaità sa porte ne lui annonce . De la même manière , il entendais clairement lesparoles des défunts , il voyait clairement le souvenir qu'elle évoquait lesyeux absents .  
-« . …_**Ne laisse personne te dicter ton coeur .sammy . trouve celui qui vit là…**_** . » lui avaient ils dit , posant la main sur son cour dans un ultime effort . « …. **_**comme ta mère , vivait en moi**_** . » avaient ils ajouté .  
-« Vous vivez en moi , Carter . » murmura Jack , sans s'en rendre compte ,les yeux perdus dans un souvenir qui n'était pas le sien . « …. Je …. ce n'est pas …. » essaya-t-il de se reprendre , reprenant ses esprits , quand elle l'arrêta d'un geste la main sur ses lèvres.  
-« Je ... vous ….vous…. » balbutia-t-elle , cherchant désespérément ses mots .« …. idem ….ici…. » finit-elle par murmurer , reprenant une expression de Teal'C , lui prenant la main pour la porter à son coeur, les yeux dans les siens ,avant de l'embrasser , glissant une main derrière sa nuque .  
Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça , songea-t-il , en répondant à son étreinte ,  
passant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui .. Enfin si , c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire , mais une part de lui se sentait coupable . Elle n'aurai probablement pas agit ainsi sans la mort de Jacob .  
-« Si . » souffla-t-elle doucement , se détachant de lui , la main sur sajoue , sans se dégager de son étreinte qui la maintenait contre lui ,répondant à ses pensées .  
-« Carter... » souffla-t-il à son tour , en se penchant de nouveau vers elle, quand le bruit sourd d'un poing contre la porte résonna dans son bureau àplusieurs reprises .  
-« Il vaut mieux que ... » commença-t-elle , en s'éloignant de lui .  
-« Oui , c'est …. » la coupa-t-il sans arriver à finir sa phrase . Ne  
sachant trop comment expliquer ce qui c'était passer entre eux . « Je ... »  
-« Ce soir ? » lui proposa-t-elle , anxieuse , la main sur la poignée  
de la porte , incapable de le quitter sans savoir quand elle le reverrai .  
-« Oui ... » souffla-t-il , sans la quitter des yeux , reprenant place  
à son bureau , au moment où elle laissait place au jeune lieutenant venu les  
déranger .**

* * *

Il fallait qu'elle le lui ça n'aurai pas été honnête . Il fallait qu'elle lui dise , songea-t-elle , en l'attendant , assise dans la cuisine de sa maison . Il devait déjà sans douter probablement . Du moins l'espéra-t-elle , quand il entra . Il avait forcément compris .  
-« Sam , je sais que la mort de ton père a été un choc pour toi , mon amour. » commença-t-il , en lui prenant les mains , « …. mais il faut vraiment que tu mange un peu ... » ajouta-t-il .  
Elle était rentrée directement après avoir quitté le bureau de Jack ,oubliant complètement qu'il l'attendait à l'infirmerie . Heureusement , ilavait compris . enfin il avait mis ça sur le compte du choc , c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit en arrivant quelques minutes après elle .Pete n'était pas irlandais pour rien , avait elle songée , quand il  
l'avait forcé à s'asseoir dans la cuisine en lui annonçant qu'il allait lui faire à manger et qu'on n'affrontait pas un deuil le ventre vide . Mais à elle étaitincapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit . Elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer ... Etrange …. aux côtés de Jack , elle n'avait pas ressentit les choses ainsi . La peine était là ,mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'effondrer . qu'il serait là pour la rattraper .  
-« Je n'ai pas faim . » murmura-t-elle , en repoussant son assiette ,dégageant ses mains de l'étreinte de celle de Pete . « . Il faut que je te parle . » lui annonça-t-elle , en se relevant , se tournant vers l'évier pour regarder par la fenêtre . « … Je …. je crois pas …. que ça marchera . » continua-t-elle , ôtant sa bague de fiançailles , la regardant une  
dernière fois , les yeux embués de larmes , avant de se tourner vers lui pour la lui  
tendre.  
-« Chérie .tu est sous le choc ….tu …. » commença-t-il , sans prendre la bague. « Tu ne réfléchis pas sainement ce soir . » poursuivit-il , lui refermant la main sur la bague qu'elle lui tendait . « Je comprend très bien que tu sois bouleversée , mais tu vas aller dormir ce soir , et tu verra tu n'y pensera plus demain . » ajouta-t-il confiant .  
-« Non . » le contredisit-elle , doucement , le forçant à prendre la bague. « C'est fini. » lui déclara-t-elle , avant de sortir de la pièce le laissant seul , contemplant le bijou qu'elle lui avait mis dans la main .

* * *

Voilà , c'était fait ! songea-t-elle , en montant dans sa chambre , pour yprendre quelques affaires . Ça n'aurait jamais put marcher , elle s'enrendait compte maintenant. En fait elle n'aurait même jamais dût lui dire oui . Mais il ne l'avait pas empêcher . et même s'il l'avait fait , elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle l'aurai écouté . A l'époque elle pensait qu'il  
faisait tellement partie d'elle , que le reste n'avait pas d'importance .Que sa vie en dehors de lui , n'était pas vraiment réelle , juste un moyende ne pas être seule . que Pete n'était pas vraiment réel , et qu'elle n'existait qu'au moment où ils étaient que ça ne comptait pas vraiment .Aujourd'hui , elle réalisait que si ..ça comptait .parce qu'elle ferai souffrir Pete , et tout ceux qui les entoureraient . parce qu'il  
vivrait toujours en elle . et qu'essayer de croire que ça n'avait pas d'importance ,serai un mensonge ..  
-« C'est pour lui , n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il furieux , les larmes aux yeux , en entrant dans la pièce.  
-« Ce n'est pas ça . » commença-t-elle , consciente qu'il avait raison .Mais qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire .  
-« J't'en prie ne me prends pas pour un imbécile , dés le début j'ai sut !Mais tu m'a menti ! Tu m'a laissé croire que c'était possible ! »hurla-t-il hors de lui , en lui lançant la bague au visage .  
-« Pete , je t'en prie . Il n'y est pour rien ! » lui cria-t-elle à sontour , évitant la bague de justesse , aussi bouleversée par ses larmes quepar les récents événements .  
-« j't'aurai tout donné . tu comprends ? » sanglota-t-il , tombant à genoux devant elle, s'accrochant à sa taille . « Tout tu comprends ? j'aurai tout sacrifié pour toi ! »  
-« Pete . » murmura-t-elle d'une voix suppliante , se dégageant de son étreinte , cherchant encore à le raisonner ..  
-« Mais ... je peux pas ... tu comprends …. je peux pas …. » ajouta-t-il ,glissant la main dans son dos , « Je peux pas te laisser partir pour lui . »conclut-il en lui tirant dessus avec son arme de service qu'il venait d'extraire du holster glissé à sa ceinture .

* * *

Le coup l'avait pris par surprise . il venait de signer un document important . un document qui allait changer sa vie , quand il avait sentit labrûlure au niveau de son estomac .  
C'était impossible .avait il songé , portant une main à son ventre ... ça ne pouvait être . ce devait forcément être la nourriture du mess ….avait ilessayé de s'illusionner , alors que toute son expérience de militaire , luicriait la vérité .  
-« Carter . » souffla-t-il en portant sa main couverte de sang à ses yeux .

* * *

Il fallait qu'elle atteigne le téléphone … il le fallait ... songea-t-elle ,en se traînant vers le combiné sur la table de nuit , sa main pressée sur son ventre , dans un effort désespéré pour atténuer la douleur . Elle sentait l'hémorragie qui trempait son tee-shirt et le sang qui imbibait déjà la moquette sous elle . Il faudrait probablement qu'elle appelle un  
service de nettoyage pour enlever ces traces …. étrange les idées qui vous passe par  
l'esprit quand on va mourir , songea-t-elle avec un éclair de lucidité …. Non elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça …. pas maintenant … elle devait le luidire , pensa-t-elle le regard obstinément fixer sur le combiné qui paraissait s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque centimètre qu'elle faisait …. Il fallait ….  
-« Je suis là Sam . » murmura une voix masculine alors qu'elle sentait des bras qui l'enlaçait . »  
-« Jack . » souffla-t-elle , d'une voix mourante , un voile opaque recouvrant déjà ses yeux.  
-« _**Ici , Carter**_** . » entendit elle avant que tout ne devienne noir .**

* * *

Carter était blessée ! songea-t-il , tendant déjà sa main ensanglantée vers le téléphone , quand il l'a vit , une tache sanglante , maculant son tee-shirt qui essayait de ramper vers lui .  
-« _**Jack**_**. »  
-« Ici , Carter . » l'appela-t-il , faisant le tour de son bureau pour larejoindre , avant de s'écrouler à son tour , réalisant brutalement , que la même tâche de sang s'élargissait sur son uniforme . Après avoir échappé tantde fois à la mort , c'était la balle qui l'avait atteinte elle , qui les tuait tout les deux , pensa-t-il , ironiquement , parfaitement  
conscient que l'on ne trouverai aucunes traces de blessures sur son cadavre .« Carter... »  
souffla-t-il une dernière fois , songeant que le papier sur le bureau , qui portait l'empreinte rouge sang de sa main aurait put tout changer entre eux.**

* * *

-« Ne t'inquiète pas , chérie . » murmura Pete , berçant le corps sans viede Samantha Carter , « on sera toujours ensemble , maintenant ...oui toujours ensemble.. » .

Fin .


End file.
